Don't Forget
by polkadotpasta172
Summary: Caroline is Klaus' sweetheart. But being on the spirit's bad side, Klaus has to pay a heavy price for the imbalance of nature when he build his hybrid army. The spirits took away every loving memory of Klaus with her and left her with the last memory of him, where Klaus was going to use her as his ritual sacrifice. Will Klaus be able to win her heart back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Caroline?"

I heard that familiar voice saying my name. Elena... Elena Gilbert, it was my best friend's voice calling out to me. She called me again, this time I felt my fingers as I slowly wriggled it and felt the quilt beneath my skin then it slowly came to me as I felt the softness of the pillow pressed against my head and the firm mattress.

"She's responding," Bonnie said eagerly. I could hear them shifting around. "We should pull the curtains". That was definitely Bonnie Bennett.

I could feel the sun against my skin immediately as soon as I heard the curtains being pulled back. The strong and intense brightness welcomed me as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked several times as I tried to adjust my vision to the light. Once I got used to the light, I turned and looked at my two best friends, Elena and Bonnie, as they sat by my bed.

The sight of them made my heart feel light as I smiled weakly at them, "Hey guys."

"Caroline, you crazy ass! What were you thinking?" Bonnie scolded in a whispering voice.

Elena giggled as she reached out for my hand, "Did you have some death wish? Because I am surprise they went easy on you. I thought we lose you this time."

Right after Elena said that, Bonnie turned to her and gave a nasty look, "I was ready to kill her if they didn't. Do not do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack."

I couldn't exactly remember what happened. The accident was very unclear even though I tried very hard to remember. Finally, after much attempt an exhausting myself out, I surrendered and let out a deep sigh.

"Okay you got me there, what did I do? What happened last night?" I smile sheepishly at them. Both of their expression tensed.

Elena touched my hand, "You were so mad and then you ran off and Tyler lose his temper and changed and everything went chaos but thank god we had Damon - "

"What?" I interrupted her. Elena paused and looked at me.

"I was saying thank god we had Damon to hold Tyler off for a while or I cannot imagine what could have happened to you. What were you even thinking!"

Bonnie nodded, "You should know, better than anyone that you shouldn't just run off like that. Now I might just be in some trouble because I probably upset the balance of the world again."

I was confused this time. With my head that was still throbbing from whatever that happened and my memory that fails to let me remember what happened, I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Why did Tyler attacked me?" I finally got the question out.

Both of them stared at me as if I was talking some language they couldn't understand.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Care?" Elena studied my face as I tried to speak only to realize that I was actually trying to think but no, I couldn't remember anything.

They both exchanged looks and Bonnie brought her face closer to mine as if I was an experiment and she was inspecting on close supervision.

"Caroline, what do you remember?" She asked slowly.

I stared into Bonnie's eyes and tried to think hard. Everything was falling into place now and right there, it stopped. My last memory stopped of with the look on Tyler's face as I watched him behind bars. "Oh my gosh"

"What is it?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows questioning lay.

I touched my neck for any wounds, "Did Tyler escaped from the cell?"

Elena looked at Bonnie and then me, "What cell? Caroline, what are you talking about?"

It all came back to me now, "We were in that cave. It was full moon and we we were running away and then Tyler was turning into a werewolf. I watched him... Wait, if Tyler and I got away? Did it happen?"

This time Bonnie looked at Elena and I watched them exchanged looks, "What was supposed to happen?"

"The ritual! For that evil original vampire's plan to make hybrids!" It was all clear now. We escaped with Damon's help because Klaus was going to use us as his sacrifice for the ritual. Tyler said he was going to turn and I helped him to chain himself up and locked the cells so he couldn't escape.

"Elena," Bonnie touched her shoulder as she gave the look of disbelief, "The spirits are punishing them."

Elena swallowed hard and I frowned, "What? Punishing who?"

"Do you remember anything else?" She spoke in a shaky voice.

I stared at Bonnie, "Like?"

"Klaus?" Elena added.

"What about him? He'll never be happy with whatever he has. I hate the originals," I spat out with disgust when the thought of Klaus surface my mind. "He tried to use me as a sacrifice."

"Not good. Elena, call Damon right now," Bonnie told her.

Following Bonnie's command, she got up and took out her phone and left my room with much speed, as fast as vampire's. Wait, I watched the door where Elena just left.

Probably reading the confusion off my face, Bonnie sat closer to me and took my hand closer to her, and covered her hands over mine. She took a deep breath and began.

"I just need to confirm this with you. Just answer me okay," I nodded to her request, "Do you like Tyler?"

I was puzzled, "What does liking Tyler has got to do with any of this?"

"Just answer the question," she sounded like she was pleading.

"I think I do."

Bonnie closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened her eyes, I could see nothing worries.

"Whatever I am about to tell you is going to sound crazy. Caroline, you don't like Tyler anymore. You are in love with Klaus. Whatever you remembered, that happened a long time ago before Tyler cheated on you with Hayley. Last night, you argued with Klaus and you ran off out of an impulsive act and Tyler attacked you last night but one of his follower bit you and you died. I had to call on the spirits to bring you back, that was one definite rule. To never mess with the balance of nature and the spirits took it on you and Klaus. They took away your memory."

"So you're saying that the spirits are punishing me for what you did?" The idea of my memory being taken away was devastating but the idea of me being in love with Klaus, the original vampire who tried to kill me, was ridiculous. How? Why?

"I messed with the balance of nature but you are Klaus' sweetheart. They are angrier at what Klaus did than what I just did. For that, you have to pay the consequences, which is indirectly what Klaus has to pay," Bonnie explained.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock came at the door, and I considered not answering it. If it was Elena attempting to convince me that Klaus was the one I love and that I should give it a try to remember everything or Bonnie trying to drag me out of the house, that wasn't anything that I wanted to deal with. Eventually I heaved myself upright and went to the door.

What I didn't expect at the door was a familiar pair of eyes that I used to think were as innocent as a child's as he gazed at me. All familiarity of his neatly trimmed blond hair with his side burns that he left long which got connected to his scarce beard, trailing down the side of his jawline and all over his chin, ending around the upper area of his neck. Standing infront of me was the original vampire aka the one who wanted to use me as sacrifice aka the one I 'love', Niklaus Mikaelson.

Klaus stood there, his eyes were soft.

In the second it took us to register that we were in the same place, it felt as if the whole space charged with a magical kind of electricity, making me acutely aware of my sudden attraction to him.

"Caroline," he said. He seemed a little stunned himself, as if he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Klaus"

We stared.

He broke the eye contact and I cleared my throat. "How are you feeling?"

I realized he probably meant about my werewolf attack as his eyes were on the scar on my right arm, where it was obvious. "Okay. It's not hurting if that's what you're asking."

He gave me an apologetic smile, "How are you, Caroline?"

I sighed. "All this is a mess. I can't remember anything except for the ritual and my friends are trying to make me believe that there are more things that I am supposed to remember. It's mostly Bonnie, she's trying everything and going out all the possible ways to help me retrieve my memory but failed."

We were quiet for what felt like a long time, but Klaus' hand moved up to his mouth as a form of awkwardness I assume, "Am I going to stand outside all day or are you going to invite me in?"

I debated on whether to move aside and let him or not but ended up with the decision to let him, but I stopped at indecisiveness and changed my mind. "No, Klaus. You might think that you can fix this but you know what? I need some time. Until Bonnie comes up with something, I'd say you keep your distance."

His eyes locked on me. Shocked. It was a second before Klaus regained his cool demeanour. "I believe I've kept my distance long enough, love. This was the reason why we fought over the phone a few days ago. Now I am here and you want me to go away?"

"You don't understand, do you?" I asked quietly.

"I rushed here knowing that my loved one her got herself bitten by a werewolf and even died," he yelled, protruding veins starts to form around his blood-red sclera eyes. "You know better than to run into the woods where these werewolves were still lurking around."

"You know what is going on, don't you?" I burst in rage, "I am trying so hard to remember and my friends are bugging me. You don't even know what it is like being pressured by everyone. God! I wish I was sorry enough but let me just burst your bubble, I do not love you. What do you expect from someone whose memories are being taken away and all she's left with are just memories that makes her hate?"

My breathing was starting to get heavy from all the anger. I studied his face as I felt the rage forming. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't move away when he took a step closer to me. There was just so much I wanted to scream in his face.

The protruding veins starts to disappear from his face, replaced by a shock face, "No, Caroline."

"No, you listen to me. You can't just turn up to my door and expect me to greet you with hugs and kisses. As far as I remember, I am still deeply traumatized by what you did. I have no love for you. There is only hate. And knowing that Jenna died in my place, it makes me hate you more. But you know what is scaring me right now? The fact that even when I say I hate you, there's something thumping in my chest and I don't know what it is and I am confused so if you care, please," I didn't hesitate before I slammed the door in his face.

I felt like my heart was bursting with so many emotions. I wanted to choke from the lump in my throat and swallowed it with much force. Another pang of guilt and pain struck me when I played the look of his face over and over again. It was indescribable.

I don't want to see him again. It was agonizing. I don't know why but it was just painful to see him hurt even I didn't love him.

* * *

 **A/N : Hi! Thank you for reading & I hope you guys enjoyed this. Initially I didn't have a plan after I wrote the first chapter. It's like I have a plot but I don't know how to make the storyline flow so I've been messing around with Chapter 2 since 5 hours ago. Hehe**

 **As I am a strong shipper of Klaroline/ Carolaus (or any other Caroline and Klaus shipping names), I kinda made it a mission to update every day. Yup! I am probably going to make an effort to try and update everyday though it might be late but it'll come :)**

 **Right now I know my writing isn't as good as other writers but I really love to daydream and write. ^^ really no hating please :) So yeah**

 **Read, review & favourite :D**


End file.
